Mark Christopher Lawrence
|imdb = 0492924 |twitter = MarkChrLawrence}} Mark Christopher Lawrence (*22. Mai 1964 in Los Angeles, Kalifornien) ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler, Stand-Up Comedian und Synchronsprecher. Bekannt wurde er durch seine Rolle des Big Mike in der Fernsehserie "Chuck". In Glee stellt er Rob Adams dar. Leben Lawrence hat zwei Geschwister und besuchte das Cerritos Community College, wo er ein Stipendium für die University of Southern California erhielt und am Los Angeles Theater Center ausgebildet wurde. Filmografie Filme *1988: Caddyshack II als Bauarbeiter *1989: Listen to Me als Attila *1991: Child's Play 3 als Cop *1991: Terminator 2 – Tag der Abrechnung als Burly Attendant *1993: 12:01 als Jack Spays *1993: Fear of a Black Hat *1995: Tales from the Hood als Gefängniswärter *1995: Crimson Tide als Rono, Oberkoch *1997: ("Sprung") als Brotha #3 *1997: That Darn Cat als Rollo *1998: Kelly Kelly als Hank *1998: Senseless als Perückenladenbesitzer *1998: Caught in the Spray als Lil' Ass Gee *1999: Shake, Rattle and Roll: An American Love Story als Fats Domino *1999: Molly als Angels' Manager *2000: Retiring Tatiana als E.J. *2001: K-PAX als Simms *2001: Two Can Play That Game als Lying Man #4 *2001: Planet der Affen als Freund auf Leos Party *2001: Go with the Fro *2003: Lost Treasure als Danny G. *2004: Christmas with the Kranks als Wes Trogden *2004: Tiger Cruise als Pop *2004: Garfield als Christopher Mello *2005: Ordinary Miracles als Duty Sergeant *2005: Life Is Ruff als Calvins Dad *2005: The Island als Gefängniswärter *2005: Fair Game als Wesley *2006: The Pursuit of Happyness als Wayne *2008: The Club als Donovan *2009: Halloween II als Deputy Fred King *2010: Chuck Presents: Buy Hard - The Jeff and Lester Story als Big Mike *2010: Sudden Death! als Jim *2010: Speed-Dating als Dr. Petesmith *2010: Uncle Matin's Sword Trick als Azeem *2010: Silverlake File: The Movie als Landlord *2011: Sock Babies als Dad Serien *1991: Roc als Ehemann (1 Episode) *1992: Evening Shade als Mr. Powell (1 Episode) *1992: Designing Women (1 Episode) *1992-1994: Seinfeld als Skycap/Boss *1993: Martin als Security Guard *1993: In Living Color (1 Episode) *1994: Murphy Brown als Trekker (1 Episode) *1995: The George Wendt Show als Fletcher Williams (8 Episoden) *1996: Hinterm Mond gleich links als Barmann (1 Episode) *1996: The Show als Chris (4 Episoden) *1997: Men Behaving Badly als Russell (3 Episoden) *1997: Sister, Sister als Mr. Kirkpatrick (1 Episode) *1997: Coach als Big Dave (1 Episode) *1998: Malcolm & Eddie als Squires (1 Episode) *2000: Malcolm mittendrin als Sheriff #1 (1 Episode) *2000: Ein Hauch von Himmel als Hank (1 Episode) *2001: Emeril als Matt (1 Episode) *2001: Dharma & Greg als Arnold (1 Episode) *2001: Yes, Dear als Tony (1 Episode) *2003: The Mullets als Bill (5 Episoden) *2004: Center of the Universe als Moe (1 Episode) *2004: Reba als Bar Bouncer (1 Episode) *2004: Keine Gnade für Dad als Duane (1 Episode) *2004: Crossing Jordan als Rob Morton (1 Episode) *2005: Hot Properties als John (1 Episode) *2006: Weeds als Mike (1 Episode) *2006: My Name Is Earl als Jack Knox (1 Episode) *2007: Heroes als Mr. Lamont (1 Episode) *2007-2012: Chuck als Big Mike (87 Episoden) *2008: Chuck Versus the Webisodes als Big Mike (2 Episoden) *2011: Retired at 35 als Carl (1 Episode) *2012: Glee *2013: Lab Rats als Announcer (1 Episode) *2013: Meine Schwester Charlie als Bernie (1 Episode) Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S4